Arath (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Gills, pointed ears, vestigial wings on his ankles | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Matt Cherniss; Peter Johnson; Phil Briones | First = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 1 | Death = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Arath was an Atlantean sleeper and a member of Cell-13. He along with the rest of the cell was altered to appear human, breathe and operate on the surface world. Arath's DNA was altered so he could absorb other superhuman powers, specifically Nitro, the killer of Namorita, whose powers were to explode, allowing him to take out entire cities. Arath and the rest of the cell led by Kamar, the estranged son of Namor was assigned by Zoran to go to the surface and use their new powers to attack various U.S. targets. The first target for the cell was at random as they ended up in the small town of Bentonville, Kansas. They found a young man there called Jacob Anderson, who they tortured to death and carved gills into his neck. Kamar and Krakos then left Arath to his task as he detonated and killed about a thousand people. The team traveled to the city of Seattle, intending to built a device to absorb all the moisture from the air, causing all the humans in the city to suffocate. During the mission, the trio killed a innocent bystander called Marv just for getting to close. Arath grew inpatient with the plan but Kamar was able to persuade him to hold back for the right moment. The Atlantean terrorists disguised as garbage men set up the final component to the extractor device. Krakos then killed another human by tossing him the back of the garbage truck. They surveyed the city and their future victim fro the top of the Space needle. The team kept their disguises as they traveled to Unocorp building and traped a number of humans inside, including John. All the humans were doomed to be killed by the extractor device. Namor arrived to stop the terrorist and destroy the device, but the super-strong Krakos punched down to the ground before he could. Kamar then revealed himself to his estranged father and how everything he was to blame. Namor was taken back by his son's presence, and just stood there as his son explained his deep hatred for him and the humans he protected. Namor then realized his opportunity to destroy the machine but was grabbed by Arath who absorbed his powers. Arath pulled him into the air and beat him repeatedly, until Namor was able to rip off his duplicated ankle wings, causing Arath to fall to his death and be impaled on the Space Needle. | Powers = * Voluntary Power Absorption: Arath can absorb the powers, energies, talents, and physical abilities of another superhuman being through physical contact. During the battle with Namor he had the combined powers of Namor and Nitro. * Atlantean Abilities: Arath possesses the conventional attributes of Homo mermanus: gills that extract oxygen from water, superhuman physiology to withstand extreme pressures and temperatures, and acute vision. He can swim at approximately 30 miles per hour. He can remain out of water for approximately nine minutes before beginning to suffocate. However, he can operate on the surface by wearing a water-filled helmet or using a chemical that enables him to draw oxygen from the air. | Abilities = | Strength = His strength is that of an average Atlantean. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Arath also utilized technology that allowed him to breathe air and live on the surface for sustained amount of time. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Self Detonation